


Que es amor? / What is love?

by jessevaldfond



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este es un drabble que intente que se adaptara a muchos fandoms(?)<br/>Bueno, el hecho es de que no escribi nombres en especifico, asi que se pense en que se podria adaptar a muchas parejas de otros fandoms pero en si cuando lo estaba escribiendo pense en los personajes arriba mencionados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Que es amor? / What is love?

 

Tomo asiento mientras esperaba su turno. La fila para llegar a la caja registradora era larga y él junto a la puerta vio una silla desocupada y sin preguntar tomó asiento.

 

El otro hombre sentado en la otra silla estaba entretenido viendo la pantalla de su celular y sin percatarse de que el nuevo y desconocido compañero se había sentado en la otra silla. Deslizo su dedo por sobre la pantalla y al ver esa imagen se formó una rápida sonrisa. Levantó su mano derecha…solo unos cuantos centímetros arriba para poder tomar su taza.

 

El otro rápidamente desvió la mirada.

 

Cuando el dueño de la taza de café se dio cuenta de la presencia del otro…solo atino a llevar la taza a sus labios escudriñando el perfil del desconocido al mismo tiempo que daba un sorbo a la taza.

  
  
-Disculpa…- llamó la atención del otro y este lentamente bajó su taza dejándola sobre la mesa -¿Que es el amor?- los últimos rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana caían sobre la tez del otro hombre.  
-Yo…amh…yo no lo se- sonrió apenas -pero me gustan tus ojos- ambos sonrieron. -¿Y que es el amor?  
-Yo tampoco se…pero me gusta tu sonrisa-

**Author's Note:**

> Pueden reblogear desde aqui: http://kimsoojinssiblog.tumblr.com/post/103917429744/what-is-love-drabble-leer-aqui  
> Gracias.


End file.
